Along Came Melinda
by Bovine Beauty
Summary: When a new cow arrives to live at the barnyard, she suddenly develops a secret crush on Otis, at first unaware that it is Abby who loves him. But how far will Melinda go just to gain his love and keep Otis all to herself?
1. A New Arrival

_All characters, except those not mentioned in both the movie and television show are the property of Nickelodeon and Omation Studios and are used without permission. I just hope they better release the last episodes of Back at the Barnyard soon enough. But until then, here is the story_.

**Chapter 1: A New Arrival**

It was another usual morning at the barnyard where all the animals went about their daily business, doing what they'd never do while the farmer was around. It would be another hour before he came back and everyone would have to look normal so he'd never find out about their secret. No one knew where exactly Farmer Buyer was going, but rumor had it that he might be arriving back with a newcomer. Everyone had heard this from Duke the sheepdog, claiming that he had got this information yesterday while listening to a phone call in his house. The only details he knew of were that of the farmer questioning that caller if it was a rare breed shipped from Japan months ago. Today was Thursday, the exact date which he promised to drive over and pick up this rare breed. Usually when it came to new arrivals, everyone would either get themselves all nervous or excited, not knowing what to make of the newcomer once he or she arrives with probably more than one member.

But instead, everyone was willing to give the newcomer a good welcome to the barnyard whoever he or she was. It was the least everyone could do to get used to them on this fine summer day in the middle of June.

Meanwhile, Otis and his pals Pip, Pig, Freddy, and Peck were hanging out together to sit under the shade of a tree up on Ben's hill while reading the newspaper with the funny comic pages, laughing hysterically.

"Did you see the way he flew into that tree?" Otis laughed, waiting for support from any of his friends as he pointed to a funny picture.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Freddy, the plump ferret answered by doing a demonstration to mimic the hilarious picture to swing wildly around the tree by a rope as if he were someone like Tarzan. CRASH! "I'm okay…slight injury here." Freddy had recently crashed against the tree.

"Well he was yelling louder than that, but still…" Otis continued laughing with the others.

"Then he falls down flat on his nose," Pip added in his Mexican accent.

Everyone was too busy laughing at the comics' page to pay any attention to Freddy falling off the tree after what Pip mentioned.

"I think I'll take a little nap right under this tree," he moaned.

After a while, their laughing soon died down as Otis decided to turn the page to see what else was new in the catalog section.

"Anything new in the catalog today?" Pip asked.

"Not that I know of, but…WHOA LOOK AT THIS!" Otis yelled in excitement.

"What, what is it? A brand new stereo?"

"Nope."

"Is it a basketball hoop?" Freddy piped up.

"Close."

"A Disco ball?" Peck added.

"Even better?"

"Well what is it?" Pig finally said impatiently.

"Alright, alright, it's the RV of the twenty first century!" Otis put down the paper to show them the picture of the magnificent RV van listing everything inside from a fancy kitchen, television screen, sofa, and everything household related, perfect for traveling all over the country. "What do you think? Isn't it great?"

"I'll say, that fridge looks big enough to fit all of my favorite snacks in," said Pig. "But what else would I bring?"

"And an air conditioner, guaranteed to last a lifetime," Peck pointed put to the air conditioning sign. "That could be useful."

"But Otis, look at the price on that thing," Pip blurted out. "Ten thousand dollars, we can't afford that?"

"Relax Pip, where there's a will, there's a way," Otis assured.

"Right," said Pip doubtfully, wondering what Otis was thinking of this time since he was always capable of coming up with all these crazy ideas.

The group of friends began discussing exactly whether or not they should buy that magnificent RV without the farmer knowing about it. Or better yet, where would they get the money to afford it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a beautiful tan cow by the name of Abby sat down underneath a different tree several feet away from Ben's hill. In that shiny blond hair braided into French braid with a purple ribbon at the end, she sighed dreamily while looking over a personal notebook filled with different pictures of Otis, hearts drawn in colors of pink, red, and purple. Here it's been nearly three years since she has lived at the barnyard and still neither she nor Otis have had the courage to admit that they truly like each other on account of being teased by the others. Yet her mind flashed back to that one time when the both of them were trapped inside that giant corn monster, close to being eaten. That was when they had admitted to liking each other, and then later on acted like nothing happened. It was a disappointing moment. Otis had to have liked her, no matter what he said to try and deny it, especially at that one time when their clones started making out. There was no other explanation for it.<p>

"Oh how can I get him to notice me," Abby sighed once again in her usual southern accent. "I know he wants to keep his friends, but must it be a choice between them and me?" That small feeling of frustration came to her as she lay firmly against the trunk of the tree. "There's gotta be a way to get his attention to me before the day is out. Hmmm, maybe I could…"

Abby's words were soon interrupted by the call of Duke's voice she heard all the way at the barnyard.

"Hey guys, the farmer is back with the newcomer!" Duke shouted as he ran on all fours, excited.

Hearing this, all the animals got down on all fours quickly to act normal so they could go over and see this newcomer for themselves. Duke led the way. A few of them were almost out of breath from all that excitement by the time they reached the center of the barnyard. Their curiosity over every newcomer was getting the better of them.

"Huh, the newcomer is here already?" Abby looked up from her spot at a distance to see the animals starting to surround the trailer containing whatever animal would be in it. "Maybe I should go check it out and think about this later." She was just preparing to get up before suddenly changing her mind at the last minute. "Nah, I'll leave here later. I still wanna focus on Otis here. There will be plenty of time to meet the newcomer that's for sure." So Abby sat back down with her notebook in her lap and used a purple pen to write down a few possible things. She was always well aware of Otis acting a little mean to her in the past, but Abby sensed that it was his way of hiding his true feelings. She knew he was crazy about her and she felt the same about him.

Back at the barnyard, Duke had been sniffing curiously at the trailer after giving the farmer a good lick on the face to welcome him back. The only thing he could make out through one of the holes was a hoof or two. No make those four hooves. He and the others waited till the farmer unlatched the door. All eyes were on him as he slid the trailer door open to reveal a female white cow with black spots. Everybody couldn't help noticing how pretty she was. She had shiny black hair braided into a long French braid with a pink bow tied at the end. A few short strands of hair stuck out a little above her forehead. In her black ears she wore beautiful golden hoop earrings. She had beautiful brown eyes with black eyelashes and rosy cheeks. From the looks of it, this new cow didn't appear to be from America. Her face seemed Asian and gentle with a headstrong personality. No doubt, everyone had already remembered what Duke mentioned about the other farmer on the phone saying she was from Japan.

"It's alright girl, come on out," the farmer cooed to the shy bovine. "No ones gonna hurt you. Look what I got." In his hand, he held a small amount of hay to lead her out of the trailer gently.

The technique had worked as it usually did with every other new animal. She stepped out a few seconds later for everyone to have a better look. Almost every one of the males' eyes grew wide with amazement at how pretty she looked, staring in awe. So far the only other female cow just as pretty was Abby. And who knows how she would react if she were standing here now.

"Welcome to the barnyard Melinda," the farmer smiled and rubbed the new cow behind her neck. "Follow me this way."

Everyone waited for the farmer to lead the new cow to her stall and gave her hay and water. After that he went back in his truck and drove it back up to his house to go back to work. That gave the animals a chance to finally have their chance to meet the newcomer whom the farmer called Melinda. Like a flock of birds, the animals gathered around for a nice friendly chat.

"My, I didn't know this meeting was about to become a huge welcoming community," the new cow Melinda had spoken her first Japanese English words here at the barnyard. "What's the matter, never seen a girl cow before? Am I the first?"

**AN**: _This is my very first Back at the Barnyard fanfiction that's been in my mind ever since I got into the show last year. The idea for Melinda was inspired after viewing a video on Youtube of the Barnyard video game during the minigame of Tease the Mailman. The cow was black and white with black hair tied in a french braid. And her face looked a bit Asian. And just to let some readers know, this story was actually written weeks before the earthquake and tsunami this passed March in Japan. My thoughts and prayers go out to them. My own character had to come from one of those countries in Asia when I was writing this. It was not to offend anyone. But I wanted to wait and upload this story until I was chapters ahead. But my other reason for writing was because I wanted to write my own version of an Otis and Abby story; especially since Nickelodeon is too stubborn with their ratings to air the rest so I've been a little doubtful of whether or not we'll be able to see new episodes soon enough. I hope I won't make this story the same as always with other Abby and Otis love stories. I'll do my best to make it as original as I can. This would also be my first non-disney fanfiction. I don't own any of the characters, except for Melinda. Why does her name sound English? You'll find out soon enough. Once again, this is a story for fun and not for insulting any culture._


	2. Along Came Melinda

**Chapter 2: Along Came Melinda**

Back up on Ben's Hill, Otis and his pals had still been debating with each other about the awesome RV in the catalog until Hannah the chicken finally found them by the sound of their voices. It was time to tell them the news.

"Otis, there you are," she panted. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Why what's wrong Hannah?" Otis asked.

"Nothing, I wanted to tell you that the farmer came back with the newcomer and she's over at the barn right this minute."

"Really, I gotta check this out," Otis placed the newspaper under his arm as he sat up. "Come on you guys, we can talk more about the RV later."

"Oh yippee, I almost forgot about the newcomer for a minute," said Freddy. "I wonder who it will be."

"I don't know, but it's our duty to welcome this animal and make them feel at home," Otis replied, walking down the road to follow Hannah with Pip, Pig, Freddy, and Peck walking behind him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the animals stepped a few feet back so that Melinda would have some room to walk around and breathe in the barn.<p>

"Boys, boys, one at a time please," she pleaded, trying to get through.

At this moment, the bulls and steers were coming on to her with questions in hopes that she would take an interest in one of them. The Jersey cows Eddy, Igg, and Bud, wanted to know more about her.

"Are you really from Japan?"

"Are you interested in parties? Because me and my buddies can show you how to have fun."

"I'm afraid I've never even attended any party before," Melinda admitted in a shy manner. "I mean…not with all my Kung Fu training standing in the way. I just never had the time. What else is there to know around here?"

The new cow clearly listened to a few of the animals try to explain what they really do while the farmer was no where in sight. Parties, singing, and dancing were rather unfamiliar to her since she had never attended one in her life. The word was not in her dictionary.

"If you're still confused, me and the boys will show you," Eddy suggested. He and the boys tried to act romantic while trying to explain the meaning of partying and staying out all night long playing pranks on people.

Melinda's mind was elsewhere as she was turning her head toward the opening of the barn where she watched several others seeing Otis, Pip, Pig, Freddy, and Peck coming inside with Hannah and telling them that the newcomer was inside. At that moment, Melinda's eyes widened as they were fixed upon Otis, heart beating repeatedly. Something about this bull made her walk over slowly and dreamily, ignoring the Jersey cows asking her where she was going. A rather sweet smile rose upon Melinda's face as she got closer to Otis, face to face. He was a real hunky kind of guy.

Seeing who the newcomer was, Otis hadn't expected this new girl to have certain prettiness on her. Taking on look at her, he was speechless, not knowing what to say.

"Hi, I'm Melinda," the Asian cow spoke breathlessly.

"Oh um, hey there Melinda," Otis began. "You must be new here. I'm Otis."

"Otis?"

"That's right, I'm the leader of the barnyard actually," Otis smiled and shook her hoof, trying to welcome her like a real leader. "By the way, where did you come from?"

"I come from Japan," Melinda answered, never having this feeling before. "Everyone tells me that this barnyard is all about parties and games. Is that true? I thought all barns had rules in them."

"The only rule here is to act normal when the farmer is around," Otis tried to explain before making a little joke. "But when the lights go out for him, it's PARTY TIME!"

Melinda just stood there sighing dreamily as if she had finally found the one guy she had been searching for all her life, unaware that someone else had also liked Otis.

"Uh Melinda, is something wrong?" Otis asked when he noticed the dreamy look on her face. "Do I have something on my face or what?"

"What…oh no, sorry I must have spaced out for a second," Melinda chuckled, hiding the blush on her cheeks to keep anyone else from noticing.

"Well anyway this is Pip, Pig, Freddy and Peck. We heard a rumor about a possible newcomer on the way from Duke yesterday. What do you do for a living?"

"Kung Fu, it's in my blood," Melinda spoke with great pride. "I've been training for it my whole life."

"Hey I heard about that, can you show us some of your moves sometime?"

"Of course I will. But first…would you mind if I asked you to show me around the barnyard?" Melinda decided to change the subject to think of a way she can be close to Otis. "I mean it's my first time here and I thought it would be a good idea to know the place a little more."

"Sure why not? What do you say guys?"

"Oh, I wanna go to, can I?" Freddy said hysterically. "I wanna learn Kung Fu too."

"Count me in," added Pig.

"And me," said Pip.

"Guys, take it easy," Otis reassured them. "There will be plenty of time to learn Kung Fu later. But first we should get her acquainted with everything around here so she'll feel right at home. This way Melinda."

Although she had been hoping it would have only been her and Otis, Melinda was still glad that she'd be spending half the day with at least more than one animal who was already treating her nicely. She walked next to Otis right outside with his friends for the little tour of the barnyard inside and out. True Melinda knew she had just met and known Otis for only a few minutes, yet something about him had taken her breath away on this day. It was a feeling she thought that she'd never feel again. Soon Otis and his pals began showing her the chicken coop, never knowing why Freddy kept drooling every time he had approached the place. The next place they showed her was the pig pen where all the pigs were bathing in mud. Since the farmer was out working in the fields today, they were able to show her the location of the farmer's house. Otis explained to her how he usually goes to sleep early every night, meaning nobody has to worry about him seeing any of them at that hour.

"Oh and there are two enemies that you should be aware of," Otis warned her. "First there's Mrs. Beady, the whacko who lives just down the street from here always trying to expose us all. Then there's Snotty Boy, the guy you love to hate."

Melinda continued to stare at Otis with a flirty look on her face as he went on.

**AN**: _Here is another update. Been watching the Barnyard game recently to help me out on the name of locations so I don't get things all messed up. Plus I'll likely have to watch the movie and show to understand the characters' personalities some more so hopefully none of them sound out of character. _


	3. Getting acquainted

**Chapter 3: Getting Acquainted**

"Well I guess it's time for me to head back," Abby stretched out from her resting spot and placed her notebook under her arm for a walk back to the barnyard. "I wonder who the newcomer might be anyway. Maybe it'll be someone who likes wrestling like me, I hope."

By the time she had headed back to the barnyard, Abby found that everyone had gone back to doing whatever it was they were doing before as if nothing had happened today. There was no unfamiliar face for her to see here for some reason.

"Hey Abby, there you are!"

Abby turned to her right to see that Bessy walked up to her.

"Oh howdy Bessy," Abby greeted, pretending to be confused. "Anything happen while I was away?"

"As a matter of fact yeah. The new arrival turned out to be some cow from a foreign country far away and I saw her walk off with Dum Dum and his idiot friends after she sweet talked him into taking her on a tour around the barnyard and disappeared into Walnut Woods after that," Bessy answered jokingly.

Sweet talked him? Abby was silent for a moment, wondering what Bessy could have meant by those words.

"What'd you mean sweet talked him?" she tried to ask without sounding jealous or suspicious.

"Oh relax girl," Bessy put her hoof on her shoulder. "I don't mean anything like kissing him if that's what you're thinking. Yet come to think of it, I did notice she was looking at Otis with those flirty beautiful eyes. But that was all."

All excitements for meeting the newcomer suddenly left Abby, being replaced by the uneasy feeling if what Bessy said was true or if she was just joking in a sarcastic manner as usual every single day.

"Where did they leave for again?" she asked, getting an idea to find out for herself.

"Walnut Woods, you might still catch up to them," Bessy replied.

"Thanks Bessy."

Bessy watched her friend quickly turn tail, heading toward Walnut Woods all worked up and excited after what she was told. Abby had missed meeting the newcomer who turned out to be from a foreign country and now it might sound like she may or may not be having a slight interest in Otis. She never liked the sound of someone else being attracted to him since she already had feelings for Otis and wasn't about to lose him. Whether it was a misunderstanding, Abby still wanted to follow them and make sure of it.

After Abby had disappeared behind the hills, Bessy mumbled. "Uh oh, I almost forgot to tell Abby that the new girl is a karate cow. Oh well, I think she can handle it on her own."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Walnut Woods all afternoon, Otis and his pals talked to Melinda about their past adventures inside and out of the barnyard. This kind of story telling was beginning to grow on her as she listened and learned more about Mrs. Beady and Snotty Boy. Pig showed her a picture of the two which he had hidden under his arm pit, explaining the foul smell that everyone pinched their noses from. Melinda on the other hand could only laugh a little while she covered her nose. It was becoming a beautiful day already.<p>

"Oh Otis, everything you said sounds like something I've been missing out on my whole life," Melinda said in the same shy voice. "All I've done was train, train, train."

"What, you mean you've never taken a walk through the woods before?" Otis was quite surprised.

"I mean I've never had much time for companions, especially during Kung Fu class," Melinda shamefully admitted. "If you ever met my master, you'd understand. He told me that boys were a waste of time after I found out that someone I liked was with another girl. I didn't know what else to do since then. I was told by my master that Kung Fu should be everything I've ever dreamed of and that everything I had was right there. For a long time, I believed him. Never did I bother to try out any other hobbies if it didn't involve fighting or training. But with it all, I've managed to defend myself against anyone who tried to harm me or others. And I realized all that training paid off, so I kept on doing it…until the day I was taken from my home and loaded onto a ship heading for America."

"Gee, sounds like me and the boys need to show you what it means to have fun," Otis gasped after listening to the story.

"Maybe he's just never had friends to hang around with," Pig guessed. "Not that I mean that as an insult."

"There's more to life than just being serious," said Otis. "I swear if I ever met your master, I'd tell him the same thing. I mean now that you live here in America, you'll have to learn to get used to some of the things that we do. For example, what did you used to eat?"

"The main food in our diet was mostly white rice," replied Melinda. "Then there were noodles, soy sauce for our rice, dumplings, anything made out of rice. You wouldn't happen to know of any sushi restaurant around haven't you?"

"Not that I know of," Otis shrugged. "But you should start trying new things now that you're a member of this country. There's music, dancing, rock n' roll, party snacks…"

"And fun games like whack the mole," added Pip. "I'd think you'd like it."

"Have you all seen any wrestling tournaments?" Melinda asked reluctantly. "It was the only outdoor hobby I ever attended inside the shrine where students had a chance to compete in combat."

"Were you one of them?" Otis questioned, finding interest in her story.

Melinda nodded. "Yes, but it was often a dangerous kind of sport if you're not fully prepared. Yet I came out on top in the end and I was determined to keep it that way to make my master proud of me."

"Hey Otis once participated in a wrestling match," Pig piped up.

Otis's pals were recalling that one time when that shrewd hedgehog tricked Otis into entering a tournament in the barnyard and later found out that all those opponents were losing to him on purpose. To make things worse, he threatened to use Pip and Pig as test dummies if Otis wouldn't lose the next match. In the end, Otis had later regretted his actions for everything that had happened.

"Oh speaking of wrestling, I wonder where Abby is," Otis looked around, knowing he almost forgot about her. "She's a wrestling pro herself."

"Abby, who's Abby?"

**AN**: _I almost forgot that I would like to credit yamimakai3 for helping me with giving ideas on what could happen as the story progresses, but I won't reveal the rest of the story. You'll find that out in chapter updates. Could Melinda really be falling in love with Otis, or is she just thinking of him as someone who could be her dear friend? Since the site was going under maintenance the passed two days, I couldn't upload again till everything was fixed._


	4. Another Fighting Girl

**Chapter 4: Another Fighting Girl**

"Otis! Otis!"

Abby had been calling out to Otis and his pals for quite some time, wondering how far they could have gotten with the newcomer who Bessy claims had her eyes on Otis, the bull she had a crush on. The thought of it was worrying her.

_Take it easy Abby_. She thought to herself. The whole thing could be a misunderstanding for all you know. _Just see who this new girl and you'll find that she has no interest in Otis whatsoever_. Abby kept that convincing thought in her head as she continued in her search.

"A cow from a foreign country huh," Abby whispered. "We never had any of those living here before. Maybe she's a nice gal. Or maybe she's leading him away for her own pleasure."

_Hey I thought we were gonna think before we judge_! Abby's mind was at it again. Otis is probably just trying to make her feel welcome since he's the leader; nothing more.

But knowing there was that other time when her cousin Veronica manipulated everyone into doing what she wanted them to do; she had planned to take Otis away when she left. Now Abby wanted to make sure nothing like that would ever happen again anytime.

Still even if the new cow did have her eyes on Otis as Bessy mentioned, Abby thought that all she had to do was at least politely tell her that Otis belonged to someone else. There was only one way to find out.

The southern cow suddenly stopped when she found a trail of flower petals leading deeper into Walnut Woods and decided to follow them. The further she went down, the more she could hear laughter.

* * *

><p>Melinda had been listening to Otis tell hilarious jokes and crazy stories of their adventures from past to present which everyone, including her laughed at. Because of this, it was difficult for her to remember the last time she had ever laughed at anything before in her life of Kung Fu training. If her teacher ever found her doing this, he wouldn't approve of it, calling it goofing off. She stood against the trunk of a tree with her arms crossed over her chest, giggling at everything she heard them say.<p>

"Tell me again about the time you all dressed up like nannies to baby-sit the devil child," she requested with a smile.

"Uh maybe later, because there's this other story where we all went camping in the woods," Otis began in full detail before being interrupted by Pip.

"And then Otis got spooked by my story of the Piney Woods Witch who lived in a gingerbread house," Pip sneered, having the others join in his laughter.

Otis felt his face flush with embarrassment and tried to hide it from Melinda so she wouldn't notice. She did notice, but stood there confused wondering why he was not laughing.

"Hey don't you guys remember she was real?" he blurted out. "So what if I got a little scared. I was only concerned for our safety."

"But it was still funny the way you hid under the covers," Pig reminded, snickering at the memory.

"Otis, why aren't you laughing?" Melinda said confusingly.

"Because I should have realized I picked the wrong story to tell by mistake," Otis whispered. "This is one of them."

"Anyway, there was that other time when we came up with the idea of turning the barnyard into a western attraction," Pig continued.

The new cow listened in some more on how the animals were trying to raise money to bail the farmer out of jail at that time and how the first outlaw turned out to be a real one without the guests knowing, demanding a showdown. Nobody had even heard the slightest rustle sounding in the bushes besides Melinda who sensed that someone or something had been watching them. Learning a technique from her teacher of sneakiness and being alert to opponents behind her, with both hands, Melinda flung someone out of the bushes where it landed in front of the group. Still fully alert and ready for combat, Otis quickly interfered by stepping in front of the spy before Melinda could throw down a mega punch.

"Melinda stop, what are you doing?" Otis shouted, standing in front of what appeared to be Abby. "It's only Abby, she's our friend too."

Melinda took a step back, seeing that what she had flung out of the bushes was another beautiful tan cow with brown spots that Otis referred to as Abby. On the ground, Abby was getting up off the ground groaning from the fall she endured at the hands of the new cow who didn't know any better.

"Abby are you alright?" Otis helped her up a bit. "What were you doing hiding in the bushes anyway?"

"Oh I was just…just looking for something until someone threw me!" Abby lied, sounding upset that someone was able to hurl her over like that for the first time.

"My apologies dear Abby," Melinda said sympathetically, bowing respectfully.

"Why are you doing that?" Otis looked puzzled.

"It's our way of showing respect and gratitude where I came from," Melinda answered.

"Uh you know Melinda, you don't have to do that," Otis wanted to assure her. "Really you don't, a simple sorry is good enough for Abby."

"Would that also include apologizing for going on a walk without me Otis?" Abby challenged, still upset.

"Sorry Abby, we didn't mean to ditch you," Otis tried to be honest. "We couldn't find you anywhere at the barnyard so we thought we'd catch up to you later while we were showing Melinda how we do things here in America. Isn't that right Melinda?"

Melinda nodded in response and spoke up. "I think I'll be most honored to be staying here at the barnyard now. Otis was kind enough to show me everything…and talk about all your adventures. Once again, I am sorry I almost punched you."

"Aw it's alright Melinda," Abby decided to stop being angry and shake Melinda's hand in a welcoming manner. "Glad you're starting to like this place."

_I think I've been sitting outside for too long to be acting this way_. She thought. _Melinda seems kinda nice, and tough. I guess that means we have another tough girl in the family_.

Now that their day of walking through Walnut Woods was over, it was time to head back to the barnyard before it got darker and everyone, except Bessy, might be wondering where they were at such a late hour. Abby felt a sigh of relief, thinking she might have been worked up over nothing. Melinda did seem remorseful for what she did back there. On the way back, Otis told her that she was from Japan and had not yet grown fully accustomed to living here as her new home so he and his friends thought that they could teach her. This Abby understood, but now something else seemed to bother her at this minute. Melinda looked as if she had her eyes on Otis, never taking them off for a second, wondering what the new cow could be thinking.

**AN**: _Well it looks like the barnyard animals have a new fighting girl in the family besides Abby. Will she and Melinda become good friends or be rivals for the love of Otis? Who will win? I can't reveal that just yet, but in the next chapter Melinda will spend her first party night at the barnhouse. Stay tuned._


	5. First Night in the Barn

**Chapter 5: First Night in the Barn**

It was now an hour before sunset. Otis and the gang made it back in time before anyone would ever consider a search party instead of a real party at the barn house. Melinda still had her eyes on Otis even after they entered the barn. She then turned her attention away from him to go back into her stall. In here, Melinda was glad to have privacy to herself while thinking of this same emotion, similar to that one time when she held it for another handsome bull in Kung Fu class.

_He's so handsome; I could die in his arms_. Melinda thought dreamily as she propped onto the hay bed. _I hope he likes me. I'm a Kung Fu master, why shouldn't he like me. Maybe I can ask him if he wants to check out my moves tomorrow. He'll be so impressed_. Yet there was that other tan cow that Otis called Abby. It made her feel uncomfortable and brought up that memory of her old crush stolen by another more attractive girl in his eyes. _No, it can't be true. I won't believe Otis already has a girlfriend or else he would have told me. Wouldn't he_? To rid herself of that thought, Melinda sat up to meditate, closing her eyes, and breathing deeply as she used to do back in her old home to free her mind. _I will have Otis somehow_.

By the time the evening was upon them, the farmer had finally gone off to bed a few seconds after the light had gone out.

"He's out!" Pip called from his watch post.

Otis turned to the barn and let loose with a loud moo.

The Night Barn was open with country, hillbilly music playing and sung by the Barn Boys. Moonlight poured into the bar from an open panel in the roof, reflected from a metal basin into a spotlight. A horse ripped into a jamming, country tune, rocking through the barn.

The animals worked quickly to the music. As usual, the crates were flipped over to make chairs and tables while stalls were converted into dining booths. The old rowboat was turned over into a pool table.

In her stall, Melinda jumped at the sudden burst of music in a bit of fright, unaware of what was going on all of a sudden. She had never been to a party before, so she never knew that this is what it was all about tonight. Cowering a bit in the corner, Melinda tried to calm herself as she looked at what the animals out of her stall were doing. Everything was more confusing than ever in this new home of hers. But then she thought if things were or were not simpler back in Japan.

"Hey Melinda, are you okay?"

Hearing this, Melinda stopped cowering and looked up to see that it was Otis standing outside her stall door. Seeing him again, her spirits rose as she no longer felt too frightened.

"What's going on out there Otis?" She asked him.

"What you mean all this?" Otis pointed to the music and dancing. "It's Barn Night Melinda. Everyone is just dancing and partying. Come on out, there's nothing to be afraid of. The farmer has already gone off to bed."

He saw Melinda get up slowly, at first finding it a bit odd that someone like her from faraway could be afraid of something fun and exciting like this. Then he remembered what she mentioned about never bothering to try out any hobbies that didn't include fighting or training back in her old home.

So he decided to hold his hand out to her for a little encouragement.

"Trust me on this," he told her, smiling. "You're gonna love it."

Without a word, Melinda felt her face turn blush the moment she placed her hoof over his before opening the stall door outside, then closing it. Although she was still unsure what to make of the party, that same new feeling was making her want to stay close to Otis for further protection. Staying by him made her feel less nervous. Maybe she was already feeling attracted to him, even after they just met. Was it natural to fall for a guy that soon? It confused her so much that Melinda was speechless and silent as Otis took her over to where Hog the bartender stood behind the booth.

"This is the makeshift booth where we serve frosty cold milk," he showed her. "Oh and that's Hog the bartender. He makes the drinks here for everyone." He pointed to the large pig handing out drinks. "Hey Hog, how about a frosty cold drink for the lady here."

"Sure thing O, coming right up," Hog said as he slid the glass over to them.

"Here Melinda try this," Otis handed her the mug which she took in her hands to examine carefully. "It's ok; just try a sip if you want."

Slowly, Melinda lifted the mug to her lips and dipped her tongue in. To her surprise, it was delicious. She had milk before, but never this kind.

"Hey, this is good Otis," she said with interest, drinking some more. "Thanks."

"See, I told you it was ok."

Soon Melinda asked Otis to show her around the barn house some more where she was introduced to the pool table, dartboards with the KFC's colonel's face on it, poker table, the bucking human ride, the soda machine, and many more. Later Otis held up a chair for Melinda at one of the empty Night Barn tables and said he'd be right back with some snacks now that it seems she was settled with everything and would be alright at the moment.

"So this is what a party is," Melinda said to herself as she looked at her surroundings of everything. "I know it's too soon to say, but I think I'm starting to like it. It may be loud, but I like it." Otis had come walking back with a tray of lemon squares and set on the table.

"These here are called lemon squares," Otis said with excitement. "Perfect for party time like tonight and for watching the football game. Better than cupcakes and…"

"Hey moron, eat too much sweets lately?" Bessy insulted Otis, passing by their table.

"…better than obnoxious Bessy," Otis said through gritted teeth, hating that remark from the one cow he disliked the most in the barnyard.

Like Otis, Melinda wasn't extremely pleased with what happened and knew why Otis had that irritated expression on his face. She might have been inexperienced with a lot of things today for the first time, but she knew when someone she liked was being insulted. But to make sure of it, she calmly asked Otis.

"What is it Otis?"

"Oh nothing Melinda, that was only Bessy insulting me," Otis assured, forgetting that he was still helping her. "She does that to me everyday. It's nothing to worry about. But let's get back to the lemon squares. As I was saying…"

"…I got lemon stuck to my teeth," Bessy passed by again, in the same mocking tone that made Otis clench his fists.

"That's not what I was gonna say!" Otis snapped at her. "Although it did get stuck in my teeth one time when I ate it too fast."

"That's cause you chew before you think moron!"

Otis grunted with that remark which was ruining his chance to go on with his explanation of the lemon squares with Melinda.

"That does it!" Melinda sat upright from the table and marched angrily toward the table where Bessy was sitting. She was starting to hate that rude cow already.

"Melinda, what're you doing?" Otis watched her in confusion.

"Just wait there Otis, I'll be right back!" Melinda called back.

Enjoying herself, Bessy became startled a bit by the pound on the table and saw that it was the new cow with her right hoof on there, staring at her with an angry look.

"What, can I help you?" she asked. "Or did you lose your chopsticks somewhere?"

"I want you to apologize to Otis," Melinda replied in a firm tone.

"WHAT! Apologize to that moron!" Bessy was completely stunned that someone in the barnyard for the first time would tell that to her. No one ever tried because they were afraid of her knuckles. Yet Melinda didn't seem to know that yet. "NEVER! Why, because everything I say about him is true. How long have you known Otis anyway? Why are you even defending him?"

"Alright, why don't we take this conversation outside?" Melinda suggested.

"Fine with me," Bessy agreed to this, thinking she can talk some sense into this cow her own way.

Both cows started to walk outside the barn passed a few animals that entered inside. Everyone had minded their own business and let the two go their way.

"Hey Otis, where's Bessy going?" Abby suddenly approached the table.

"Don't know, but I'm positive she and Melinda are getting along quite well."

* * *

><p>Once behind the barn out of sight, Bessy was preparing to say something until Melinda unexpectedly seized and twisted her right arm behind her back, and then held her against the barn wall.<p>

"Aw, what're you doing?" Bessy groaned from the pain in her arm.

"Listen to me Bossy," Melinda's voice turned from sweet to hardcore as she squeezed Bessy's arm tighter to make her point. "This Kung Fu cow does not take kindly to insults toward me or any of my friends. Now that I know who you are, let me make one thing clear. If I ever see…or hear you treat Otis like that again…" she tightened her grip one more time, hearing Bessy moan again. "…I'll snap both your arms off. Or better yet, force feed you white rice till it comes out through your nose! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Just one more question," Bessy grunted, unable to believe someone like Melinda was finally overpowering her.

Melinda furrowed her brow, keeping hold. "I'm listening."

"Does this mean no more treating Dummy…uh I mean Otis like dirt or beating him up for whatever? I think I might miss that one."

"MISS THAT ONE YOU SAY!" Melinda's tone grew deeper and darker.

"Alright I get it, I'm sorry!"

"Good, now I want you to go back in and apologize to Otis while you're at it!" Melinda finished.

The Asian cow finally let go of Bessy who was now running back to the barnyard as fast as possible, her right arm still throbbing in pain from that tight grip. Otis was perplexed to find Bessy at his table, hysterically apologizing for her rude behavior, and then turned back to her table to sit and rub her right arm gently. Melinda came back in stating that all she had was a nice firm talk which had Otis only shrugging his shoulders, offering her a lemon square and a nice chat on how he became leader of the barnyard.

**AN**: _Aw another update today. Uh oh; it looks like someone else besides Otis does not seem to take a liking to Bessy and may now be Melinda's new enemy. Will Bessy be able to take all of this? Who knows. But all I can tell you is that it may or may not prove a problem for Bessy to handle if Melinda were to ever find out what she did to Otis. Stay tuned for the next chapter soon enough._


	6. First Morning

**Chapter 6: First Morning**

"Child, what do you think you're doing?"

Melinda jumped to the sound of a wise, fatherly voice talking to her in a stern tone. She found herself to be surrounded in a shrine of ancient pottery with Japanese flowers painted into them.

"Master, is that you?" Melinda called out, looking around her. "Where are you? And what do you mean by that?"

"Haven't I told you before that thinking of boys distract you from your training?" The voice sounded impatient.

"I know that master, but there's this bull I met who seems nice," Melinda admitted. "Besides, it's only my first time away from…away from Japan." She was almost close to mentioning being away from her strict master.

"My child, why must you be head over heels for some boy you just met? Have you forgotten that other bull that left? I would have thought you already learned."

Melinda's heart twisted at that memory. "I'm aware of that master. But Otis is not like that other bull, he seems…different." She sighed dreamily.

"Be careful who you fall for child. He may not be who you think he'd be. Go back to your training."

"Yes master." Melinda bowed deeply.

Melinda snapped her eyes open to see what had happened. She was back in her new stall, settled in her warm hay bed in her new home in America. All was dark around her.

Melinda gave out a sigh of relief to find that her master's voice was only in her dreams. However, his words were similar to what he said before when she had lost her chance in true love and took out all her frustration and heartbreak on the training equipment. What if her master was right about boys being a waste of time? Then again, what if he had only been saying that as a way to keep her from having fun with friends? Whatever his reasons were, Melinda always showed respect to him.

Her mind suddenly turned back to Bessy's rude behavior with Otis hours ago and she started to wonder if maybe she had overreacted a bit before finding any time to reason with her first. However, Melinda thought that something about that cow suddenly caused her to let out that anger from so many years of learning each Kung Fu move step by step with no other activities on her mind, except origami as another hobby she forgot to mention to Otis during their walk in the woods. It was the only activity she knew that also removed her negative feelings of anger, stress, and frustration. Maybe it had something to do with her childhood when others belittled her for being different or being too weak to handle herself. Well whatever else it was that caused her to do that to Bessy, Melinda was not about to let herself or Otis be bullied or pushed around by someone like her. She was a Kung Fu cow after all. Nobody ever messes with her.

With those thoughts bothering her, Melinda thought about stepping out of the barn to clear her mind with a walk. But this was still her first night in the barnyard, and she did not know if it might be safe to walk outside this late. If Otis was the barn leader, maybe she could ask him about the safety of the barn first before taking a late walk.

_I can handle danger on my own if I wanted to_. She thought as she lay back down to sleep. _I'm not in Japan anymore, so that means I am free to make decisions my own way. Am I_?

Sure she was. Nothing was going to stop her from wanting to be near Otis in her dreams where she had privacy. She had to admit that she barely knew him well enough. But even if it took weeks to know him a lot better, Melinda would do anything to get Otis to like her and find out if she is ready for true love.

* * *

><p><em><span>Next Morning<span>_

The next morning, the farmer came in filling each of the stalls with fresh hay, feed, and water. Melinda being a light sleeper woke up slowly to the sound of water being poured in her trough. Her eyes fluttered before stretching out her limbs.

"Good morning Melinda, hope you slept well in your new home," the farmer said, pouring the feed into her second trough. "Eat up now."

When he had finished with the chores in the barn, he left to feed the chickens, collecting their eggs, and pouring slop for the pigs as Melinda watched from her stall. Then he pulled a bone from his pockets and tossed it over to Duke. Cows and sheep soon grazed in the field while chickens were pecking the ground.

Soon afterward, the farmer left to head out into the fields in his rickety pickup truck. The engine revved up and puffed out smoke, driving off down the dirt road.

As usual, the animals froze, waiting for the sheep in the hill to shout out that it was clear once the truck was out of sight.

"Clear!" the sheep finally yelled.

One by one, the animals stood on the hind legs stretching out in relief.

"Hey lookie here, all the slop there is to eat!" Pig said, staring at the food admiringly. "I've got dibs on the apple cores!" then he plopped down into the food pile.

"Ugh, I think I've been sleeping on the wrong side of the hay last night," Bessy complained, rubbing her right arm as she walked out of the barn.

"What's wrong Bessy?" Abby asked her friend. "Another one of them mornin' aches n' pains? I thought you never get'em."

"Well I am now. By the way, where's Dum Dum?"

"Otis? He and the guys are headin' down to Dandelion Meadow for bike ridin'. Wish I could go too." Abby sounded disappointed.

"But you did promise me that you'd help out with class today," Bessy reminded her. "I still need someone to help me grade those papers."

Melinda waited in her stall to watch those two cows disappear out of sight, turning to the left where they would gather the items used for desks and chairs. When the coast was clear, she came out, closed the stall behind her and walked out of the barn for some of that fresh morning air. She felt the sun shining brightly and listened to the birds singing.

"Dandelion Meadow?" Melinda whispered to herself. "I've got some following to do." Then her stomach growling stopped her in her tracks. "I mean…after I have my meal."

Minutes later, she had finished her meal and was out of the barn again to ask Etta over at the hen house the way to Dandelion Meadow. Once she found out that Otis and his friends had taken off already, Melinda got down on all fours to move faster to the barn entrance and follow the path. Around this unfamiliar area, she saw a whole field of golden flowers that she had never seen in Japan. The only flowers she saw around the shrine back at her old home were cherry blossoms. But right now, Melinda went back to keeping an eye out for Otis.

**AN**: _Sorry for the long update. I had been doing another chapter for another story of mine recently before I could think of what else to write for this story. This update is to show that I am still working on this, despite doing an art project at home. It looks like Melinda seems to have a thing for Otis, still unaware that it is Abby who likes him. What will happen next will be revealed in the next chapters which I will try to update as soon as possible._


	7. Field of Dreams

**Chapter 7: Field of Dreams**

"All right boys are we ready for some action!" Otis said. All of his closest pals were lined up together on their bikes, ready for takeoff. The only one of his friends that hadn't been there was Peck who was back at the barnyard teaching the kids. Although they hated to start the race without him, Otis was still desperate to see if he would win this race all around from here through Walnut Woods. Up on the highest hill in Dandelion Meadow was where they would begin and end their race. With every race, first one back is the winner. Pip was on top of Otis's shoulder ready for take off.

"You all remember the rules right?" Otis inquired, keeping hold on the handlers.

"We know O, first one back here is the winner as usual," Pig said. "Can't we just have one lap instead of three? I can't go any further than that."

"Sorry Pig, but that is the rule of the game," said Otis. "And you sure could use the exercise today."

"I could use the exercise?" Pig responded. "But I'm already in much perfect shape, see." He showed his fat belly jingling in which made Otis, Pip, and Freddy rather disgusted.

"Okay Pig we get it, now let's get back to the starting point."

"I never realized this hill was so high," Freddy said dumbfounded, sitting on his small bike as he stared down the hill paralyzed. "It is so high, it's making me dizzy."

"Dude, snap out of it!" Pip shouted. "We come up here all the time."

"Helmets on now!" Otis announced as they all put on their helmets, except for Pip. "Ready, set, GO!"

At that, the gang put the pedal to the medal, riding straight down the hill at a fast pace with Otis ahead. Soon they rode around trees, rocks, Dankwood Pond, and even zoomed through Walnut Woods. Bike riding was one of Otis's favorite activities to do outdoors and he was focused on coming first before the others since he liked to win. Pig was coming in last, running out of breath fast due to his weight. This happened in every game he took part in; especially in the Barnyard Olympics.

"Can't go on much longer, must quit!" he panted.

_Looks like I'm gonna win this one_. Otis thought, peddling harder than ever. _Nothing can stop me now_.

Yet just when he thought victory would be his in this race, his eyes caught the sight of Melinda in the flower field, twirling and tossing up a few flowers above her like a dancer in a theatre. She was so…CRASH!

Not paying attention to where he had been going, Otis crashed into a rock in the road.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" He cried out as he was flown off his bike and rolled downward, landing on his face. He hadn't expected this day to turn out like this. "Ow, can't feel my nose!"

"Oh now it's my turn to win!" Freddy passed by Otis.

"Way ahead of you O!" Pig rode by slowly and breathlessly. "Must win…must win!"

"Otis, Otis are you ok?" a sweet voice said to him as he struggled to turn around.

_Is that Abby I see_? He thought. _I thought she was in school helping Bessy_.

"Who's the mysterious shadow hanging over me as I slowly regain consciousness from the fall?" he said rather dizzily. Soon his vision became clear again as he noticed it was Melinda standing over him instead.

"Huh, Melinda…what are you doing out here by yourself?" Otis asked.

"I was only following the scent of wildflowers that brought me all the way here from the barn," Melinda lied a little, hoping Otis wouldn't realize that she was really following him here. She offered to help him up. "I didn't think you'd be out here on that…what is that thing?"

"It's a bike," Otis answered. "You sit on it and you ride it anywhere you want to if you ever want to get any place faster. It also beats walking. Which reminds me, I should be getting back to the race."

Melinda watched him limping in pain as he tried to put his bike up. She couldn't let him slip out of her grasp that easily. This was her chance to be near Otis again and she knew just what to do. Thinking quickly, she called out to him before he could get on his bike and get back to the race.

"Wait Otis!"

This stopped Otis in his tracks before she started running up to him.

"I was wondering if since this is still my first time at the barn, maybe you could teach me some of your riding skills. I mean…it might come in handy to me. I couldn't possibly travel anywhere on foot faster."

"Well I…" Otis could barely finish as he saw Melinda fluttering her pretty eyelashes at him as if waiting to say yes. How could he say no to her when she was still new and didn't know the place long enough? He still wanted to get back to the race, but thought he better explain this area to her and what to expect. He made his decision. "On second thought, I can always race again some other day. Why don't I take you over here where no one can run into us?"

_Perfection_, Melinda thought, feeling herself grow warm and prickly all over. Otis took his bike off the road and walked on the grass to set it down. Otis was one hundred percent hunky, unlike that first bull she fell for. Not only did he look nice, but he was already nice toward her. She thought that he must like her already if he's being nice to her. If he didn't, he would have tried to run away from her. Melinda was desperate to find if this would be her chance for love. If she was his type, then she had him.

Otis took her to the top of the flowery hill where he said it was safer there from human eyes in case the mailman showed up any earlier. Melinda thought of another excuse to keep Otis from leaving anytime soon. And then inspiration struck. Well it almost did before she found herself fall on her stomach after tripping over a rock by mistake. Her original plan was to drop her left earring in the flowers and ask Otis to look for it and see how he'll respond to that.

_Great, I messed up_, Melinda thought, disappointment scrawled all over her face. _He must think I'm a fool_.

But instead of hearing laughs, she felt two hands on her shoulders help her face off the ground.

"Careful Melinda," Otis cautioned, giving her a helping hand. "Lucky you landed on something soft or else…oh never mind. Let me help you."

Melinda's legs went weak like warm Jell-O, and her heart thundered in her ears to feel Otis lift her up. Her face blushed as she tried to hide it from him with her other hand.

What Melinda didn't know was that Otis had only thought of using this time to have a chat with someone since Abby was still over at the school helping Bessy, the cow he hated because of her insults at him and never really understood why Abby would want to hang out with her. Still, he kept that secret crush on her and did not yet know that Melinda had the same crush on him that Abby did. Right now Otis was starting to think of Melinda as a good friend, despite that she didn't know too much about such things here at the barnyard. This was another chance for him to know more about her.

Otis let Melinda sit next to him so he hoped she be comfortable enough on the grass littered with a dozen white and gold flowers. She giggled a bit when she saw him slip and fall on his bottom.

"Ouch," he said weakly. "I guess I'm seated now."

"So tell me Otis," Melinda began, picking a tiny flower. "Do you come here often?"

"Out here?" Otis said, confused. "Oh yeah, I do of course. I come here a lot of times with my pals to bike riding and teasing the mailman. You should try it, its fun. All you do is pull all sorts of funny stunts when he isn't looking and when he's about to turn; get down on all fours…just like that."

"I'd like that," she said sweetly, smiling. "But my master wouldn't."

"Your master?" Otis looked at her. "Tell me Melinda, if I'm not being too personal, was your Kung Fu master in anyway against fun or what?"

"When you put it that way," Melinda answered, twirling the flower as she continued. "He might have. But all Kung Fu students are taught to respect their teachers at all times. So that's what I did. I never did question him about fun. Ever since I was little, others made fun of me. They'd push me around telling me I was too weak to take care of myself. I was sick of it all, wishing I could get even with them someday soon. Then later, I discovered Kung Fu as the answer to all my problems. It was on a billboard I saw during one of my walks and I decided to step in. It wasn't long when I found out that I was showing talent. My master believed in me and said if I focused more on Kung Fu without any distractions, I'd be greater. So I kept on training not only for myself, but I had hoped it would be enough to defend others from the same ones who had done me wrong." Her tone sounded hard and bitter at that last remark when she recalled the bad memories from her childhood.

_That almost sounds like Abby_, Otis thought, a little surprised. _I hope I didn't ask the wrong question by mistake_. _I thought she told me all this yesterday_.

"Then there was that time when I had my eyes on a handsome bull…only to discover later that he had his eyes on another girl. I was so downhearted that I was told falling for any boy would only fill my head with silly dreams that will never come true. And I thought my master was right. I vowed never to think of boys again. But now that I'm here, I'm still unsure of it."

"You know there are plenty of good looking guys who would give anything to go out with a pretty cow like you," Otis encouraged her which made Melinda blush. "I'm sure of it. I can't say when though, but someday."

He picked a white flower off the ground as Melinda saw that he was sticking it in her hair, behind her right ear.

"There, now you look like yourself," he said to help lighten her mood of anything bothering her.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Melinda asked, feeling hope rise.

"Sure I do."

"Thanks."

Melinda was speechless. He must like her already if that's what she hoped. To keep him from leaving, she had Otis chat with her about his other adventures and stuff.

**AN**: _Another chapter updated. Sorry for the delay, but I had been rather distracted by the Barnyard video game where I wanted to know more about the names of the areas that the player explores during missions and stuff. About Melinda's behavior about her secret crush on Otis, let's say she has seldom had any real experience with love and friendship to understand catch phrases or compliments, never having enough time to understand. So if she were to do anything accidentally because of a misunderstanding, we'd have to forgive her for this. How will Abby react if she were to find out what Melinda has been trying to do? Just wait and see._


	8. Caught on Sight

**Chapter 8: Caught on Sight**

"Are there any more questions before dismissal?" Bessy asked the class, rubbing her right arm. The students raised their hands.

"…one that's not about my right arm as I mentioned enough already."

The students dropped their arms.

"Alright then, class dismissed!"

The students quickly rushed out the door, cheering and laughing. With class now over, Bessy sighed in relief to be free of this embarrassing day of students asking why she was rubbing her arm like that. Never did she bother to tell them the truth of what happened last night outside the barn house where an angry Melinda forced her to apologize to Otis or else she'd snap both arms. For a long time, Bessy was used to being the tough cow who always knew when to teach Otis a lesson he'd never forget if his 'stupidity' crossed the line, according to her alone. But she also had her way of challenging anyone who dared to challenge her and she overpowered them. But now with Melinda here, it gave Bessy a bad feeling that all of that was about to change.

_It's a good thing I didn't tell those kids I was brutally defeated at the hands of the mighty karate cow_, Bessy thought to herself gruntingly. _Or else I'd be totally humiliated_.

"Bessy you've been rubbing that arm all day," said Abby as she picked up the papers in a pile to leave it where Peck would be grading them next Monday. "You outta try using some of that lavender oil I got in my stall. It might help."

"I just might do that," Bessy grunted, putting away the chalkboard and desks. "Thanks for helping me out. But listen carefully Abby, if by any chance you run into Melinda out there wherever she is, never try to hurt Otis in front of her."

Abby was perplexed. "What, I don't understand Bessy. What do you mean by that?"

"Well I could be wrong about this, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say the new cow might have a crush on Dum Dum to be all overprotective of him."

Abby froze. "What was that?"

"I said that new cow might be out looking for Dum Dum right now, even as I speak." Bessy's back was turned as she was still busy putting chairs away and didn't see Abby burst out the barn doors. "Anyway, I don't see how anyone like Melinda could fall for someone like him. Abby, Abby are you still there?" She turned around to see that her friend had already disappeared. "Was it something I said?"

Abby was off in a whirlwind on her way to Dandelion Meadow to have a talk with Otis about what Melinda might have done to make Bessy say all those words to her. It was not like Bessy to tell her never to harm Otis in front of anyone since she would often give him what she said was coming to him, like that one time when Otis took the kids down to the city and almost lost them. Then Otis came down with a headache from Bessy's punches at the end.

"I'll just go n' see if Otis and his friends are done with their bike riding," Abby said to herself, assuring that perhaps Bessy was only teasing a little bit like some friends do. "Frankly I don't know what she did to Bessy, but I'm gonna find out."

* * *

><p>While Abby was on her way to the fields in Dandelion Meadow, Otis and Melinda were still sitting in the flowery mound talking about a few events that had happened before in their lives. Melinda was finished with talking about her experience with Kung Fu training and how she felt. When Otis had asked why her name sounded English, she told him that the owners of the first American farm she ended up on had given her that name, never knowing of her old one.<p>

"My old name was hard to pronounce for everyone when I told them," she maintained, twirling the flower in hand. "I didn't mind my new name to tell you the truth. I thought it might make things a little easier than having to repeat it over and over."

Now it was Otis' turn to talk.

Otis looked up at the sky as he started. "Well what else is there to talk about? Oh, don't tell anyone about this, but can you keep a secret?"

Melinda could only shrug. "I suppose. What kind of secret do you like me to keep?"

"A love secret that is," Otis answered. "You see, there's this girl who I've…had a crush on these passed three years ever since I lost my first love Daisy."

Melinda had her eyes wide open as she felt her heart was suspended in midair. Had she been so blinded by her own attractive feelings toward him that she'd never bothered to think that he might have possibly been in love with someone else. And she had the nerve to talk about never thinking of boys again while feeling attached to someone like him. The inside of her body suddenly turned cold and lonely. What was she still doing here with him anyway?

But wait a minute. Melinda knew she didn't hear the whole story of what Otis was going to tell her and wanted to reassure herself that there might still be a chance with him. But first Melinda decided to listen carefully as Otis carried on to discuss how Daisy arrived at the barnyard with Bessy as her companion, how his father Ben got killed by the coyotes now leaving him as leader, and the day when Daisy and little Ben got taken away by some unknown stranger to be shipped off to an unknown destination. They had been exchanged for Abby, the girl he had his eyes on, but never had the guts to tell her how he felt about her.

Otis didn't see the disappointed frown upon Melinda's face as she tossed the white flower aside and thought about going back to training, turning her face the other way so she hoped he wouldn't see. So he loved another girl after all. How foolish of her to have such feelings that were not meant to be. What about all that time he spent with her on the first day?

"Melinda, what is it?" Otis touched her shoulder to make sure she hadn't spaced out or had fallen asleep. "You're not asleep are you?"

Melinda gasped, realizing that her mind had spaced out for a few seconds. "Huh, oh no. I was just…go ahead. I'm listening."

"Well anyway, I never had a chance to tell Abby that I liked her because ever since Daisy was taken away, I made myself promise never to fall in love again or else I'd only end up losing her the same way I lost Daisy."

_So he likes her, but he hasn't told her that he does_. Melinda thought, feeling her joy being squeezed out of her like a lemon. _I wonder if he has fallen in love with many girls he hasn't told me about_.

Elsewhere out of sight, Abby had apparently found Otis, but never expected him to be sitting out here with that new cow Melinda, chatting away with her. At first it looked more like he was flirting with her. Abby was not the kind of cow to be spying on other people's conversations, but this was Otis she was seeing with someone who had only been here for a day and she was desperate to know what was going on. Hiding behind the corner of the rock, Abby stood there unable to hear him clearly from where she was. So she decided to get a little closer quietly without hopefully alerting Melinda into thinking there was a trespasser to fight. She had missed hearing what Otis mentioned about Daisy being his first love. But as she snuck a little closer, Abby thought that she heard him tell Melinda that he liked her, still unable to make out the rest. When she was finally able to hear a little better, Abby could hear Otis recall back to the time when he got jealous over Bigfoot having his eyes on Abby, acting like he wanted to save her from getting her head bitten off. That is until Abby admitted to him that there was someone else, which Otis guessed was him. This made her heart flutter to hear the truth of him liking her, but wondered why he couldn't tell her himself.

As worried and disappointed that Melinda was, part of her still liked to be out here with Otis, even if it might sound as if he loves another. She was confused, but remained still while listening to Otis tell the rest of his recalled events of their passed adventures. Perhaps she found something in common with Otis; he too had lost someone he once loved, just like she did. So rather than overreact too quickly, Melinda thought about giving him a chance to explain himself. After all, there were still a few facts that she didn't fully understand about love or friendship.

As for Abby still in hiding, she still couldn't believe that Otis had admitted to liking her all this time. However, there was something else Otis was about to add in to his conversation; something that may shock Abby.

"But as much as I liked Abby, I'm not so sure she feels the same about me anymore," Otis said doubtfully.

Melinda looked at him in confusion to see that his smile had disappeared; wondering what would make him say something like that. There must be more to his story than what he recently told her. So who knows if the whole thing was a misunderstanding or not? Only way to find out was to hear Otis out.

"What makes you think that, I mean if I'm not being too personal?" Melinda asked in, hoping he wouldn't sense her disappointment.

It was at this point that Otis found his mind retreating back to memories of when Bessy had bullied him, or assisted Abby in following along with her in doing so. Personally he didn't like to talk about it, but now that Melinda had asked him, he didn't see any problem with what he was about to mention.

"Hmm, how do I put this?" Otis mumbled a bit before answering clearly. "Well here it goes. I don't plan on telling Abby about this anytime, but you see she's friends with Bessy whom I despise because of her rude attitude against me. Don't understand what her problem is. I don't know what Abby sees in her, but all that time I still liked her. Unfortunately when it comes to Bessy's pranks on me or my friends, I can't help but wonder if maybe Abby didn't feel the same way about me as I hoped she would." Otis sighed at the doubtful thought. "Not that I never forgave her half the time when it happened, I did really."

"But if she liked you so much, why would she do all that to you?" Melinda asked sweetly, picking up another flower to pretend she had nothing to hide.

"I don't know," Otis shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not so perfect myself. Most of the time, my ego tends to get the best of me. Maybe that's one of the main reasons she would prank me. Guess I had it coming, but now that I think about it, I don't think she likes me after all."

Melinda stared down at her flower, twirling it and smiling with delight. She had him.

**AN**: _So sorry for the very long update here. I've been distracted and busy with my animation project and playing a fun game. But I hope to do as many chapters as I can with this story as long as it is evening hours. First of all I want to thank the reviewers who left good feedback, and I wanna credit yamimakai3 for some helpful tips on what should happen as the story goes on. Uh oh, could it be that Otis now has doubts about Abby not liking him as he had hoped? What will Melinda think of next and how will Abby take this? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. Oh and I hope everyone has had a Happy Independance Day yesterday._


	9. Shattered Heart

**Chapter 9: Shattered Heart**

There was one cow that was not happy with what she heard from her hiding spot. Abby with her ears down, filled up with guilt as her heart was shattering. It seemed as if she finally found the truth to why Otis would never admitted that he liked her. He thinks that she doesn't love him at all thanks to her recent attitude from all those times she hurt him with Bessy's help. Now it was quite obvious he must be thinking of her as a monster. Upset and heartbroken, Abby ran back down the same path she took to find Otis, feeling her eyes sting with tears. She was too busy running to notice that she had run passed Pig, Pip, and Freddy coming back from their race and were now wondering what happened with Otis.

"Abby, where is she going?" Freddy stared at her in confusion.

"I don't know, but where's Otis been all this time," said Pig.

"Maybe he's up there," Pip pointed up the trail. "Let's go take a look."

Sure enough, the three had eventually found Otis sitting on top of the hill with Melinda, wondering why he was chatting and laughing with her at a time like this.

"Hey, how did Melinda find her way here?" Pig asked casually. "She's only been here for a day."

"Oh I know. I'll bet she hypnotized Otis into getting off track so that he'll never ever race again!" Freddy said mindlessly.

"You know you really need to cut down on the sweet stuff," Pip said. "How many have you had today just now?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I sure could go for a sweet myself…after we have a firm talk with Otis."

That was Pig alright; always thinking of food as usual. Yet they all agreed to just walk up and see what Otis had been up to all this time when he had missed out on the race.

* * *

><p>As for Abby, she ran into the only place where no one would see her cry. And that place was in her stall. Nobody else had seen her rush into the barn as she locked the door and threw herself down on the hay bed with tears still dripping from her eyes. <em>Well I finally found out how Otis really feels about me. Only now I can't believe he thinks I don't like him at all anymore. Is that why he was sitting right beside Melinda like…like that<em>? She thought to herself, hoping it was all just a misunderstanding. _Is that why Otis never mentioned anymore that he still liked me? What about all those personal feelings we said to each other inside the corn monster_? She thought of how she and Otis acted like nothing happened after they survived and wondered if that was a smart move by both of them. Now it was too late. She waited too long to tell Otis herself how she still felt and didn't know what to do next.

What bothered Abby the most was what Otis mentioned about wondering why she would be friends with someone like Bessy who did nothing but insult and beat on him almost every day? Would she be the reason why Otis thinks Abby no longer has those personal feelings for him anymore? Had she really gone too far with those pranks she pulled with Bessy's help? At first Abby tried to deny the fact that she would ever hurt Otis physically, until her mind received a few flashbacks that seemed to answer her questions.

What about the time that Otis was trying to make up to everybody after refusing to believe anyone about that shrewd hedgehog being responsible for having all his opponents lose on purpose in that wrestling tournament. And once he asked if anyone of them wanted to try out his steel cage palace, an outraged Abby just picked him up and threw him hard against the cage, never knowing how long Otis laid still. There was one possibility. Or the time that Abby found Otis in her stall, trying to open her super-secret drawer and after Otis lied about inspecting for termites, she had just angrily tossed him right through the wall and was preparing to do another hard throw until he wanted her to admit that she wrote him a love letter. There was another possibility for Otis to think that she no longer liked him. He shouldn't have been in her stall, but it was only because he wanted to find out if she loved him. Now look what's happened. Or what about that one Christmas party where she had placed Everett in front of her when Otis wanted to kiss her under the mistletoe? And Otis was kissing for a long time, thinking it was Abby. So why couldn't Abby just kiss him instead of playing that silly joke?

Abby cried for what seemed to be hours, thinking of other possible reasons in different flashbacks that would make Otis say those words to Melinda. Melinda was still new and already she was being told things about her by the one bull she had made a love shrine to. What if the new girl was thinking of her as a monster as she sits in this stall in deep thought?

_I know that I made mistakes with Otis before_. Abby thought once more. _But what about the times I had been rather nice to him? I thought he would still remember that_. _Just because I haven't said anything doesn't mean I don't love him anymore…does it_?

Looking out from behind her stall, Abby wanted to make sure no one was inside or near the entrance where they would see what she is doing. She got up and walked over to her super-secret drawer to open it with the key she always kept hidden in her hair. The moment it popped open, all Abby could do was stare at it dumbfounded and confused. She stood there for no more than ten minutes, wondering why she made a shrine to him in the first place.

Then she heard footsteps coming and quickly closed the shrine and wiped her tearstained face with a cloth. But in case anyone noticed it and ask what was wrong with her eyes, she'd tell them that she was peeling onions in the kitchen. Hopefully they would buy it. But it was only one of the goats passing by without entering, to her relief. She was glad it wasn't Bessy or Otis, not wanting them to see her like this.

_If you still like him, just tell him right away_. A voice in her head spoke as Abby sat back down. I'm sure he would understand if you just told him. _So what if he's talking to the new girl about you. Maybe he's only saying those things because he still likes you, but is having doubts. Or maybe he wasn't telling the whole truth about it. Whatever it is, it's likely he only wants to make Melinda feel welcome at the barnyard. Remember when he wanted you to feel welcome when you entered the Barnyard Olympics_?

"Yeah I remember," Abby whispered. "Then I got carried away with being in first place and we almost used our weaknesses against each other."

That event had also been the first time that Abby believed she and Otis were really started to like each other…and had a rather crazy way of showing it, but still.

Then Abby thought about what the voice in her head just mentioned. It had given her an idea of what she could do to finally tell Otis how she felt. All she had to do was wait until Barn Night and take Otis outside where it was less noisy and get herself to admit the truth. It had to work. But Abby also hoped Melinda would understand in case she herself was starting to feel something toward Otis up on that hill. She'd talk with the new girl later and ask what she did with Bessy outside last night. For now, Otis was on her mind.

**AN**: _A new chapter is up. I am really really really really sorry for the long update like this. I had just been caught up with two vacations that happened in the last two months and had a fun time at a county fair that I almost forgot about this story. Or maybe I was just distracted with my animation projects again. Not only that, but I was so happy to find that there were new BATB episodes that started in September. I just saw Plucky and Me/Pig of the Mole People today and they were hiliarious. Maybe something about those episodes will be mentioned in parts of this story, if not everything. I'd like to credit Yamimakai3 for ideas._


	10. Here I Go

**Chapter 10: Here I go**

Otis, Melinda, and his friends did not arrive back for another hour after Abby had made her plan to talk with him tonight. Otis's friends had bought the story of her only following the scent of sunflowers that unexpectedly brought her to their location, mistakenly causing Otis to fall off his bike and apologized for making him miss the race because of her wanting to chat with him. She was forgiven quickly since racing could be done again anytime as Otis told her. For the rest of the afternoon, Melinda decided to go wandering around the beautiful green meadow like a hyperactive bumblebee, being in such a great mood from spending part of the day with Otis. She hummed as she decided to sit under a tree and pick up a few flowers to sniff at their fragrance. Everything about this farm was growing on her, from the magnificent corn fields to the beauty of Dandelion Meadow. It made her old home feel like a prison wall forbidding access to the outside world.

"I still can't believe I'm finally away from that old home of mine," Melinda said to herself, watching birds fly across the sky. "I mean I don't truly hate it. It's just…" her voice trailed off, unable to finish. She let out a sigh, hoping to clear her mind off of that old home of hers by watching the skies.

As happy as she was to be here, part of her master's words from her dream troubled her in a way. It was too soon for her to see Otis as her boyfriend. But she can start out as his friend and see how things go. She could see it wasn't going to be that easy of getting settled with her new surroundings for the next few days or so, but Melinda didn't discourage that easily. She had learned patience in her Kung Fu training and hoped to stick by it. For the rest of the afternoon, she meditated under the shady tree.

By the time evening approached, the farmer had gone off to bed seconds after the animals opened up Barn Night. The Barn Boys played their usual country and hillbilly music, Duke played Pool with the other bulls he challenged, taking less than a minute for the barn to become the hottest nightclub in three counties. Hens, roosters, pigs, sheep, goats, and horses rushed in to join.

Melinda couldn't believe her eyes once she saw how the whole barnyard was in full swing during the hoedown. She saw how Pig was making mock tail drinks for everyone like carrot juice, chocolate shake, strawberry shake, apple juice, melon juice, banana smoothie, iced water, cherry delight, fruit cider, lemonade, all sorts of delicious cold and hot drinks. And she could smell something good cooking in the kitchen, attacking her taste buds. This was to be her second night experiencing Barn Night that she felt herself growing accustomed to. She loved the frosty cold milk and couldn't wait to try the other drinks.

"Hmm, I wonder where Otis could be at this time," Melinda looked around, but found no sight of him anywhere in such a crowd. "Shouldn't he be in here by now? Maybe I should go look for him."

Then Root jumped on the stage as the Barn Boys took a bow and blew their kiss to the audience. "How about giving a biggie hand for the Barn Boys!" Root yelled to the crowd.

The audience roared their approval as the music band moved off the stage. Melinda followed along with the crowd, clapping her hooves if that's what she was supposed to do. For a while Root told a few jokes that had everyone laughing, including her. She didn't know why she was laughing, but she took a real liking into it. The cows mooed, the pigs oinked, the horses whinnied, and the dogs howled with delight.

"And now for the moment!" Root said. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for Otis and the Crew!"

The piano keys being played by two mice tinkled out a musical introduction in which a spotlight shined on Otis as Melinda had seen. He was wearing a hat and dark sunglasses, hopping onto the banister to sing a song.

_So that's where Otis has been_. Melinda thought, unable to keep her eyes off of him as she watched how Otis slid down and landed on the stage to be greeted by the explosive screams and whistles of the eager audience. _He looks so dreamy up there. I wonder how he does it_. And once he lowered his sunglasses to look Melinda in the eyes, he gave her a big handsome grin. Melinda's heart thumped madly, so dreamily dazed off that she wasn't aware of someone else standing next to her when she almost lost her balance and bumped into her. She turned and it was Abby.

"Oops sorry," Melinda said sincerely. "Abby…right?"

"Oh hey Melinda," Abby replied, pretending not to be annoyed or uncertain of her presence. "Enjoying the Barn Night so far?"

"I'm enjoying Otis up there honestly," Melinda faced Otis on stage singing, her face turning a deeper shade of red. "I can't believe he looked at me like that." Her tone was dreamy.

Abby winced at this, trying to keep her cool. Force of habit made her flash a dimpled smile anyway, in spite of her annoyance. Melinda didn't seem to be paying that much attention to her with the way she was talking and having her eyes locked on Otis.

"You know Melinda. I should tell you something about Otis and I don't wanna crush your spirit about it, but I think it was me he was looking at."

"Nonsense, I know what I see so that means he had his eyes on me," she said proudly.

Abby restrained her annoyance, hoping to try again. "If you're really certain about it, why don't we just ask him together?"

"There's no need for me to ask him. I already know." She still wore that same proud smile, either too dreamy to listen or refusing to hear her out.

Before Abby could say it again, Otis finished his song after jumping off the stage and throwing his hat around once the audience applauded.

"Woo hoo! I sure got it, uh huh!" he exclaimed, taking a deep breath from all that singing.

Quickly, Abby tapped Otis on the shoulders, getting his attention. "Otis, can I talk to you for a minute outside? I need to tell you something right away."

"Uh sure Abby, just give me a second here. I need to stretch out my muscles." It took Otis no more than five seconds to stretch every bone and his body from all that partying. "Ok I'm good. Now what it is you wanted to tell me Abby?"

"Not in here Otis. I'd prefer outside where there's nothing to blast our ear drums."

Then Abby started pulling Otis outside as he glanced over his shoulder at Melinda. "Um, will you excuse me Melinda? I'll be right back. This won't take long."

Even though she would have preferred for Otis to stay behind and perform some more, Melinda only shrugged her shoulders and decided to go check out the bar. She stared eagerly at the many drinks Pig was making. They all looked so delicious. Also Melinda noticed the cook book menu filled with other delights such as soups, pies, salads, cakes, fudges, and chowders.

Pig caught her attention. "Hey there Melinda, what can I get for you?"

"How about a bowl of this red soup?" Melinda pointed to the picture on the menu.

"Oh you must mean the special tomato soup that's already cooking," Pig said, correcting her. "Coming right up."

Melinda waited thirty seconds before Pig came back with the tomato soup quickly, hot enough to quench her taste buds. She had thanked him and couldn't wait to try it out.

"Hmm, think it needs a little pepper," she added to herself. Distracted by the music and of Otis dancing on stage in her mind, Melinda had accidentally grabbed a bottle of hot chili sauce instead of pepper.

* * *

><p>As the party went on inside the barn, Abby had taken Otis a few feet away in hopes of avoiding the noise so they could have their private conversation by the lake without any interruptions. This was it. Abby was finally going to tell Otis her personal feelings that she couldn't tell him before. She had to do it or else he might fall in love with somebody else; Melinda probably. Trying not to let that name bother her, Abby cleared her throat and gained up courage.<p>

"Otis, do you remember when you and I were trapped inside the giant corn monster and said some things when both of us thought we were gonna die?"

"Come to think of it, I do remember?" Otis answered. "But then we went on with our lives, pretending nothing happened in there with what we said. Is that it?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Yeah about that…" Her voice trailed off for a second. "…well now I need to tell you how I feel before it's too late. You know all those times I acted aggressive or hurt you physically with the help of Bessy? It's because I love…"

Without warning, Abby was silenced by a piercing scream with the barn doors bursting open. It was Melinda, racing toward the lake, eyes bloodshot red and her mouth on fire. She passed behind Abby and Otis to dunk her entire head in the lake for a large drink. Both cows were shocked to see how the new girl was keeping her head in the water like that, wondering what could have happened.

Melinda pulled her head out, gasping for air. "That's the hottest bowl of tomato soup I ever tasted." Never knowing about the hot sauce she accidentally added, the tomato soup was hotter than a box of chili peppers.

"Wait a minute, I don't recall Pig's special tomato soup being that hot," Otis said in disbelief. "What did you put in it?"

"Pepper Otis. At least I could have sworn I added in that ingredient. Or maybe I grabbed the wrong bottle." She dipped her head in again, her tongue still hot.

Otis turned to Abby for a second. "Will you excuse me Abby? I think Melinda needs a little support here. But we can talk about this later."

Abby gave an irritated sigh and whispered under her breath. "Great, Melinda messed up my chance tonight."

She watched as Otis was giving Melinda some help with her hot tongue by telling her to drink two more sips of water. So far it had been working, although her mouth still felt warm.

"You know Otis, I sure am hot enough for a glass of iced water from the bar," Melinda said, wiping her forehead all the way back behind her head, smiling at Otis.

Noticing the reaction, Abby angrily stomped her foot and marched back to the barn and thought that she heard Otis tell Melinda that he would love to go out with her, making her cringe. Yet it was already growing loud as she headed back that she couldn't really tell what he had been saying to her. Then again, she was too irritated to care or ask Otis about it.

Back inside, she sat down at one of the empty Barn Night tables and sighed. It seemed her first idea didn't work out the way she wanted it to all thanks to Melinda interfering like that. Either the new girl looked like she was stealing Otis' attention away from her or she was still new to this country and just didn't know any better. But whatever it was going on in Melinda's mind, Abby didn't like it one bit. It made her disappointed that she lost her first chance and now she'd have to think of another plan.

"Hey Abby, what's up?" Bessy came up and decided to sit down next to her friend.

"Oh hey Bessy," Abby said weakly. "What do you think of Melinda so far?"

**AN**: _Again another new chapter to add. I only added two new chapters to show that I have not give up on this story and never will. Again I want to apologize for not updating this story recently due to me having a little trouble on how to continue the middle and already becoming interested in writing another Halloween story. But I do hope you enjoy the two new chapters. I can't wait to see how BATB ends with the Aliens! episode for next week. But will Otis and Abby finally admit their feelings to each other in that one. I sure hope so otherwise I would have to do it myself in this story. And do I sense that something may already be going on with how Abby is starting to feel toward Melinda, thinking she's stealing Otis' attention away from her? It could be that it might already start to turn into a rivalry growing. And how will Bessy answer Abby's question at the end of this chapter? Just wait for the next update, which may not be until sometime in November or December._


	11. A Visit to the City

**Chapter 11: A Visit to the City**

"Melinda, where is she?" Bessy looked around nervously. "Did she tell you something?"

"No Bessy, I was just wondering what you thought of her so far?" Abby stared at her friend, seeing how she was reacting to that name. "Are you alright?

"What…Oh yeah, it's just that…I think I left my keys in the car." Bessy suddenly took off like a speeding bullet, leaving Abby confused and surprised by her friend's reaction.

_Keys in the car_? Abby thought in disbelief. _Is Bessy still doing her personal shopping for Weird Al_? This was odd. First her chance in speaking with Otis is interrupted, and now Bessy jumps at the mention of Melinda. That didn't sound much like her because Bessy never showed any fear of anything. Forgetting about Otis that night, Abby thought about talking with her friend instead once she showed up again. But she never did.

By the time the party ended, all the animals had gone off to bed for the rest of the night. Abby tried her hardest to go to sleep, but couldn't help feeling almost upset with herself for even being irritated with Melinda. It wasn't that she hated her already. Maybe the new girl still needed more time in knowing everyone on the farm since it had only been two days after her arrival and she was only trying to get to know them. Still the conversation she had overheard between Melinda and Otis got to her head. She wanted to convince herself that what Otis said wasn't entirely true and that there was still love in his heart for her, but can't get himself to admit it to her because he's afraid that she doesn't like him anymore.

_Otis wouldn't fall in love with some cow he just met, would he_? Abby found herself asking that question in her troubled mind. _No, of course he wouldn't. Especially after that whole incident with Veronica. Melinda is still new so all I have to do is explain to her that Otis is my boyfriend, but she can still be his friend. I'm sure she'll understand by tomorrow when I wake up_.

Abby soon fell asleep, and put all bad thoughts of Melinda aside. She thought about being patient with the new girl as the weeks go by. And who knows? The two of them would learn to get along and teach each other new fighting techniques.

On the opposite side of the stall area from where Abby slept, Melinda had her eyes open when lying sideways, staring at the wall. Her second night here and she was now feeling comfortable in her new stall. Everything about the barnyard was fantastic, from the friendly animals (except Bessy) to the nice farmer who had brought her here for a new life. It made her old life in Japan seem like a confined shelter in comparison.

"That tomato soup sure was hot," Melinda whispered. "But it was delicious. I'll ask Pig to make me another one later." In truth, she liked hot and spicy foods, even when her tongue was on fire. It didn't bother her that much as long as there was iced water beside her. "That was even nice of Otis to offer me some of that bottle of iced water. Maybe I should do something for him, but what?"

Since Otis and his friends were nice to her, Melinda thought that she should return the favor by doing something nice for them soon enough. If she ever wanted to fit right in or be anyone's friend, she had to act like it. Now what would be the very thing she would like to do for them?

_That's it_! Melinda's eyes widened when an idea struck before she soon fell asleep, knowing how to get Otis to like her.

* * *

><p><em><span>Next morning<span>_

That morning, Abby woke up to see that the entire barn was empty, except for her, wondering if she had overslept. Curious, she stepped out of her stall and went outside the barn to see Freddy and Peck practicing what looked to be karate moves using wooden sticks. She and the others had often seen the two play martial arts, but this appeared to be different.

"Oh hey Abby, lovely morning," Freddy simply said, his stick frozen in the air. "We were just trying out these awesome new kung fu moves that Melinda showed us…OW!" he cried from a bonk on the head that came from Peck's stick. "I wasn't ready yet."

"Sorry Freddy," Peck said, turning to Abby. "If you're wondering where she is, check out back." Then he received a whack on the head from Freddy.

Abby watched two continue running along with their fighting movements with a few swings, dodges, kicking, and knee and elbow strikes. Shrugging her shoulders, Abby decided to check out back and see what Melinda was up to. Maybe she could tell her where Otis was, if she was cooperative and less annoying about Otis liking her. Abby reminded herself that the girl needed a good explanation from her.

"Sweet cud, there goes my left foot!"

Abby gasped. "That sounds like Otis. What's he up to?"

She quickly ran over behind the barn and witnessed Otis looking rather dizzy with his head spinning, also holding a wooden stick. That's when she took notice of Melinda with another wooden stick held firmly in her hands as she was quickly approaching him at a fast pace, ready to…attack him?

"Otis look out!" Abby screamed.

"Abby? Abby wait!" Otis turned to her.

Otis didn't have enough time to explain once Abby suddenly charged into Melinda, knocking her over as both of them rolled straight into a tree, crashing. Melinda rolled onto her stomach and got on her knees, taken aback by what just happened. Seeing that it was the same female cow she first met accidentally at Walnut Grove, something triggered within her as a fiery path burned down.

"You again!" Melinda was beginning to give Abby a dark look. "What gives?"

"What makes you think that you can attack Otis like that?" Abby shouted angrily, pointing at her.

Melinda was speechless, full of shock that Abby would say that to her.

"I was not attacking him!" Melinda protested.

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw how you were ready to clobber Otis with that stick you were holding! Looked like an attack to me!"

Before Melinda had a chance to argue back, Otis quickly intervened.

"Hold it right there! Melinda was not attacking me. Nor did she by any chance cause me to have head trauma. That was me. I hit myself when I handled the stick carelessly. It's a skill she calls Stick Fighting. Get it!"

Abby froze in realization of what she had done. "Gee Otis, for a moment I thought that…"

"You thought what?" Melinda spat in anger. "That I'm the type of cow who would dare harm a defenseless animal. I'll show you!"

"Alright, break it up!" Otis managed to get in between the two girls. "Break it up you two. We don't need violence as a way of handling this. I'm the barnyard leader and I say you kiss and make up." He saw that both girls look disgusted by the word kiss. "Or you know just make up."

He watched the two girls apologize for the misunderstanding and attempted violence that nearly happened. Once it was finished, Otis finally announced to Abby.

"Oh by the way, I almost forgot. Me and the boys are gonna do some shopping downtown right away. Maybe you would like to come along too."

"You're off to the city?" Abby sounded glad, as if the fight never happened. "Sure I'd like to join. Who else is coming?"

"Oh we're all doing this for Melinda actually," Otis replied, putting his hoof on Melinda's shoulder. "She told me about wanting to know what's it's like to visit the city side so just thought she show her."

Abby's mood started to change. "Wait, Melinda's coming along too?"

"Sure she is. Why, is there a problem?"

"Oh never mind," Abby finished quickly, hoping that Otis wouldn't think that she was already starting to feel uncomfortable with Melinda around her. "It's just that we don't have a disguise for her to use."

"Don't worry. We got that taken care of."

* * *

><p><em><span>In the city<span>_

It hadn't taken long for Otis, Abby, Pip, Pig, Freddy, and Peck to already be walking down the streets in their disguise clothes with Melinda in their group. For her human disguise, she was given a black straight haired wig, purple t-shirt, and blue jeans with black sneakers. This was her first time being in disguise around humans, having never entered a city before, not even to Tokyo. But as strange as it seemed, this was still a new day for her to learn what it may be like in the city side during visitations.

"Remember Melinda," Otis cautioned. "The city is where we all stick together as a group as my Uncle Vinnie once told me."

"Otis, you don't have an Uncle Vinnie," Pip said to him.

"Nevertheless, the point is to stay in character as humans whenever we're out in the open like this."

Melinda saw that the buildings were huge and a couple people passed by them, minding their own business. Otis was right. This disguise really works great.

"So where should we start first?" Pip asked.

"The Video Arcade?" Freddy piped up.

"The wrestling match?" Abby added.

"How about the carnival?" Pig suggested.

While the friends had been coming up with numerous decisions, Melinda's eyes spotted what looked to be a store with Japanese symbols on the sign above, hearing Asian music playing inside. Melinda smiled. Any place that resembled where she came from is sure to give her what she needed suitable for her stall at the barnyard.

"Why don't we let Melinda decide where she wants to go," Otis finally suggested.

"No need to do that Otis," Abby said, pointing down the street. "Because it looks like Melinda is on her way there now."

That was when Otis and his friends started to chase after Melinda, knowing it was their responsibility to look after her and keep her from making a mistake that might expose their identities as animals. Abby could only roll her eyes. She could only walk instead of run, having a feeling that Melinda was going to be trouble.

**AN**: _Hello everyone. Listen I'm so very very very very very very sorry for such a long update and thinking that some of you readers are upset with me for taking this long to get a chapter uploaded so I owe everyone a big apology. Even though I'm still disappointed about the cancellation of Back at the Barnyard, at least I was able to buy the two and only seasons of the show online to watch anytime instead of always waiting for them on television. And whenever I'm having trouble with characters' personalities or humor, I watch as many of the episodes as I can. As for this story, because there haven't been so many updates for the past few months (I'm so ashamed) I might as well try to get as many uploaded as I can, even though I'm also busy with cartoon making which takes months of planning and explains the delay of updates. And it might seem that Abby is having a difficult time trying to get used to Melinda, but the new girl might not be making it any easier on her. Do I smell a rivalry happening? Find out in the next few chapters. Part of the credit goes to my friend yamimakai3 for the ideas suggested in the story. Stay tuned._


	12. Amusement Park Daze

**Chapter 12: Amusement Park Daze**

_RING_!

A bell from above the Asian shop rang when Melinda pushed the door open to have a look inside. She saw vases and pottery of oriental colors painted with flowers. Tea sets, cone shaped umbrellas, wooden sandals, canes, candle holders, incense holders, kimonos and all other fabrics and objects caught her eyes. A heavenly, perfume like scent floated throughout the store from one of the incense sticks hanging above the cash register. Melinda went over to one of the perfume bottles labeled as _oriental poppies_ and sprayed it on her neck for a beautiful smell. She'd love to have one of these and the incense sticks.

"May I help you miss?"

Melinda, nearly startled, almost dropped the perfume bottle, but luckily caught it in her hooves and placed it back on the counter. She turned to see an Asian woman in her 40s standing behind the counter by the cash register, wearing an old fashioned dark blue kimono with yellow flowers and her black hair in a bun, held by two pins.

"This scent…brings me back to the cherry blossom hills," Melinda could only utter, smelling a perfume bottle.

"Would you like to try on any kimonos?" The sales lady asked. "They're only half off today, just like everything else in the store. I'm afraid business has been slow lately."

"Slow, how slow?" Melinda asked curiously.

"Not many customers come in and I don't know how much longer I can keep this store open," the woman replied with a sad sigh, polishing a tiny red flower vase.

"I would love to try on those kimonos ma'am," Melinda implied. "They're quite lovely."

The sales lady kindly unlocked one of the dressing rooms for Melinda to enter, holding four kimonos she had taken interest in.

Moments later, the sales lady turned her head when she heard the ringing of the bell and saw that Otis had entered.

"Excuse me ma'am, did you see a dark haired girl enter in here just a moment ago? Hey, what's this thing?" Otis suddenly had his curious eyes set on a small object he did not know of.

"Careful with that," the sales lady pleaded. "It's a shrine that's been in this store for ages; often used for traditional purposes."

The door to the dressing room opened up, in which Melinda stepped out to take a look at herself in the mirror, wearing a red kimono with flying cranes on it.

Otis couldn't help but give a rather goofy smile when he saw how beautiful Melinda looked in that outfit, like a real Japanese woman. _Wow, that outfit makes her look smoking hot. I think my eyes are on fire. No wait, I think that's_…

"Aw, there's smoke in my eyes!" he cried out in a solid whimper.

"Otis?" Melinda turned around and saw that Otis had his eyes covered, being close to one of the incense sticks from above by accidentally standing there too long. "Otis, hold still a minute!"

The sales lady handed her a vase full of water, which Melinda had urgently asked Otis to remove the hooves from his eyes so she could throw it at his face.

"Eyes still burning here."

Another splash of water hit his face.

"Alright it's gone now, thanks Melinda. I needed that." Otis wiped his face. "By the way, what did you find in here?"

"Everything Otis," Melinda replied, still interested in the shop. "Look at these kimonos and that shrine over there. All this would be perfect for my stall. I'd be living in my own temple, without a Kung Fu master keeping me from the outside world. Oh can we buy this Otis? This store might be gone by next week."

Otis looked at everything for a moment, thinking about it.

* * *

><p><em>Two minutes later<em>

"Oh thank you Otis," Melinda said, carrying two bags of merchandise from the Asian shop. "Paying for this has helped to keep the shop open for those other customers that entered once we left."

"It sure has," Otis agreed, carrying one bag and two rugs. "Now you got your own stuff to add into your stall. Then later on I can get you your own cell phone and show you how we communicate if we're ever out of reach. And by the way, have you ever been to a carnival?"

"What's a carnival?"

"Right up ahead."

Melinda looked to where they were heading, catching a glimpse of what this carnival was, having never been to one in her life. But somehow, it brought on a feeling of both curiosity and excitement within her.

"Wow, check out the roller coaster!" Freddy exclaimed. He let out a low whistle. "No wait, I mean the bumper cars!"

"There's the Ferris wheel!" Pip cried excitedly. "I can't wait to go higher."

Otis frowned. "Just promise you won't vomit on my shoulder like you did last time."

"Hey those nachos were good, I couldn't help myself."

Melinda tried to keep herself from giggling as she listened to Otis and Pip's conversation about last year's Ferris wheel incident. This human disguise felt a bit uncomfortable for her, but if it helps to keep anyone other than Mrs. Beady from knowing their true identities, she would have to learn to get used to it anytime they were to leave the barnyard.

Abby on the other hand thought about giving Melinda a break from everything that happened. She was still new at the barnyard and didn't know too much about a lot of things. Still it irritated her to think how Melinda was onto Otis as if trying to be his girlfriend already when she barely knew him well enough. Then again, it could be just her jumping to conclusions too quickly and tried to rub it off once the group entered through the gates at the carnival, each of them buying a string of tickets.

"Hold on to those tickets now," The booth attendant explained. "Each of them will admit you to a ride or game. Have fun!"

Freddy, Peck, and Pig were struck first by the long row of colorful food booths that stretched out before them. As they rushed over there, they marveled at the marvelous things to eat, caramel corn, saltwater taffy, candy apples, nachos, fudge, ice cream, French fries, and corn dog that Freddy found himself drooling over, but stopped when he noticed Peck was still beside him.

"Mmm, I think I smell cotton candy over there," Pig said, taking a deep breath.

With those three guys distracted by the food booths, Otis took Abby and Melinda at the end of the food booths; they turned a corner and discovered a row of game booths to play. A long line of children had formed in front of the shooting gallery.

"Now that we have passed the food area, this is the game area," Otis revealed. "If you earn the highest score, you win one of those prizes." He pointed to the plush toys and other objects.

"I think I would like to try that game," Melinda pointed to the shooting gallery.

"Good option, which reminds me, I think I'll go check out the Test Your Strength game. Abby, stay with Melinda while you're at it."

"But Otis I…" Abby was about to protest, only for him to disappear instantly into the crowd.

_Oh great, now I'm stuck babysitting the Asian cow as if she were a child_. _Oh well, how bad can this be_?

She turned to find that Melinda had already gotten to a fake gun at the shooting gallery. By the looks of it, she was taking some pretty good shots at the moving targets, more than the other shooters had been. She had missed not a single shot in all ten rounds, despite that this was her first time playing. Her prize was a plush American buffalo that fit into her arms.

Abby stood there taken aback by Melinda's sudden success at the shooting game while the Asian cow walked passed by and said. "I'm a fast learner Abby. Let's go see what they have over there."

Not saying anything, Abby could only follow Melinda from behind, never knowing if she might have to prevent her from doing anything that could expose her as a talking cow.

"Hurry, hurry, step right up folks!" an operator shouted, standing next to the Test Your Strength high striker. "Step right up, test your strength and see if you're the strongest one of all!"

Melinda looked up at the high striker in curiosity and wondered what that thing was at the very top.

"What is this thing sir?" Melinda asked.

"Would you like to try it miss?" the operator asked, kindly offering her a mallet. "Just take this mallet and…"

"…I'll show you how it's done Melinda," Abby had intervened, swiping the mallet. "Watch and learn."

Rather than be annoyed by Abby's interruption, Melinda did want to see how this game worked and what this object had to do with strength. She watched how Abby held the mallet up high and slammed down on the lever with all her might as it went all the way up, hitting the bell. Her prize for success was a large plush pink bear with a heart shaped body.

"Bet you can't reach that high Melinda!" Abby challenged.

"Oh yeah," Melinda argued. "We'll see about that!"

Placing the plush buffalo at her feet, Melinda took the mallet from the operator and stared straight up at the high striker, analyzing its length and height. Keeping a firm grip on the handle, Melinda raised the mallet high above her head and with all her might, slammed down on the rubber padding enough for the dinger to not only rise all the way to the top, but to strike the bell with so much force that it went bursting out of its position.

"I DID IT, I DID IT, AND I WON!" Melinda shouted in triumph, jumping and swinging her arms around before she looked at Abby. "I KNEW I COULD DO IT, SIMPLE AS THAT!"

Abby's eyes were wide with bewilderment and disbelief at what she had seen. All her life, she had won at each and every game at the high striker without any true challengers to match her score. But now it looks like someone had managed to overpower her.

"Look Abby, I won a pink cow plush!" Melinda cried in excitement. "Isn't that exciting? I'm starting to love being in a carnival. By the way, are you going to use up all the rest of those tickets?"

Instead of saying yes or no, Abby could only lift up right arm and show her tickets to Melinda, too distracted by her bewildered thoughts to pay much attention to what else she was doing.

"Thanks Abby," Melinda snatched them up. "Tell Otis I'm at the Ferris wheel!"

**AN**: _Finally, a real update. To all that have loved this story, I am so so so so sorry that I've been absent for many months. Not only did I have writer's block, but I got caught up in cartoon animating, and have recently joined Deviantart two and a half months ago which has been great. Having already watched all episodes of BATB from seasons 1 & 2, I sometimes can't get over with how disappointed I am with those idiots at Nickelodeon Studios that canceled the show too soon before we had a chance to see if Abby and Otis truly liked each other or not. You might say this story is written and inspired by that idea. Oh well, nothing I can do about it but to carry it on in fanfiction. Part of the credit for this story goes to my good friend Carlos._


End file.
